Cinders and Ash
by Lulu C. T
Summary: When a fire razes the forest home of three clans, a chosen cat from Starclan must rise up and shoulder the leadership of all three clans and find the clans a new home.
1. Starclan's Kit

Sparrowfoot rushed from her den, she could already feel her heart thumping painfully in her throat. Trailing close behind her was one of Silverstripe's litter, Thistlekit. Just moments before, Thistlekit had burst through the lichen curtain to the medicine cat's den, wailing loudly that Wrenflight was having her kits and to come quickly.

Sparrowfoot bolstered herself through the brambles that protected the queen's den, thrusting her shoulders through the small opening. Though her fur snagged, she gave the pain no second thought. This was her first birth without her mentor. Sadly, the old tom had passed away only a half moon ago. Goldenfur would be missed sorely, especially by the young medicine cat and most definitely at this very moment. Apprehension flooded the dainty she-cat as the scent of blood reached her nose but she resolutely pressed on, nestling close to both Wrenflight and Silverstripe.

Wrenflight looked a mess writhing on the floor of the den. Juniperkit, Silverstripe's son, lay cowering in the back of the nest, his eyes wide with fear at the sounds of pain that issued now and then from Wrenflight. Thistlekit padded over to her brother and laid her tail across his, "Don't worry," she squeaked, "Sparrowfoot's gunna help her and then we can get some sleep."

Silverstripe shot the both of them a look of warning, and then pressed closely to her den-mate once more, "She seems to be in a lot of pain…"

"It's her first litter," Sparrowfoot fussed, gently licking the top of the heavily pregnant she-cat's head, "It's going to be tough for her. You remember yours, don't you?"

Silverstripe cringed and nodded, "Nothing quite prepares you."

"Exactly. The best you can do is be there for her." Sparrowfoot turned her attentions to the panting she-cat. Wrenflight lay splayed out on a hastily made nest of moss and feathers. Her sides heaved with effort and her tongue lolled from her mouth as she attempted to draw breath.

"Wrenflight," Sparrowfoot said firmly, "I need you to concentrate. With your next contractions, I want you to push, okay?"

A feeble moan escaped Wrenflight's maw, "It hurts…"

"I know," the medicine cat soothed, "But you can do this. Silverstripe is right here to help you." She placed a paw on the distended belly of the queen and nodded to herself. The kits were definitely coming soon.

Thinking quickly, Sparrowfoot rooted around the nests at the back of the den. Juniperkit shrank back, but Thistlekit's whiskers twitched in curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a branch," Sparrowfoot responded, gently nudging aside some moss, "For Wrenflight to bite down on."

"Like this one?" Thistlekit meowed, dragging along a stick that was over twice her size from one of the far corners. She grunted as she dropped it at Sparrowfoot's paws. Her small tail twitched with pride.

Sparrowfoot purred, "Perfect, thank you."

She hurried back to Wrenflight who gazed up with her with wide eyes. The queen whispered softly, "I think it's coming."

Sparrowfoot nodded and placed the stick close to Wrenflight's mouth, "When the pain comes, bite down hard on this. It'll help."

Wrenflight snorted, not quite believing the medicine cat but gave a nod. Suddenly, her eyes squeezed shut as her sides rippled with a contraction. With a yowl, she crunched the stick between her teeth and ground down. Sparrowfoot sat at her haunches, calling out encouragement.

"Push, Wrenflight! The first one's almost there!"

After a moment of silence, the first wet bundle slipped out onto the soggy moss. The tiny kit lay prone next to its mother. Sparrowfoot got to work cleaning her newest clan mate. She licked its fur roughly, attempting to get the kit breathing but even after her best efforts it still remained still.

"Stillborn," She muttered, cringing away from the quiet kit.

"What does that mean?" Wrenflight demanded, craning her head to get a look at her kit, "Why isn't she moving?"

Sparrowfoot gently nudged the kit to her mother's belly, "It means she was born already dead. She travels with Starclan now."

A soft moan of mourning left Wrenflight as she nuzzled the kit she would never get to know, "How could this happen?"

"It happens a lot, actually," Silverstripe said softly, gazing sadly at Wrenflight, "Mostly during times of difficulty- leafbare, or sickness…" She trailed off, "In my first litter, I had one stillborn. Only Mousenose survived."

"Sometimes these things are out of Starclan's control," Sparrowfoot said soothingly, "Don't blame yourself."

Wrenflight nodded, though sadness still clouded her eyes. She tensed as another contraction took hold.

The next kit was born- a ginger tom. It wriggled feebly but managed to latch on to his mother, beginning to suckle. With a sigh of relief, Sparrowfoot drew back. It was over.

"You've done it, Wrenflight!" She said jovially, "And look how handsome he is. He looks just like his father."

Wrenflight purred with pride, nuzzling her son gently, "Doesn't he, though? My little Briarkit."

"Shall I go fetch Redwhisker?" Sparrowfoot asked, eager to be away from the den and for a breath a fresh air, "I'll grab some borage on my way back, so the little one has enough to eat."

As she parted the bramble entrance, Wrenflight called her back, "W-wait…"

Sparrowfoot turned, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I think there's one more…" Her pupils dilated in pain as she bit down on the stick once more to mask her howls.

Sparrowfoot rushed back to the queen's side, prodding gently. Surely enough there was more kit inside! How could she have missed that? She chastised herself quietly. She should have paid more attention- and yet, she could have sworn she had only felt two kits…

She offered quiet instruction to the queen though it was redundant. The routine brought some comfort to the pained she-cat as she birthed her third and final kit.

"It's a molly!" Sparrowfoot purred, nosing the ginger and white kit to her mother who promptly cleaned and dried her. The deaf and blind kit opened her mouth in a loud wail and nudged herself between her mother and brother. She began to suckle at once, a few happy squeaks interrupting her meal.

Wrenflight gave a weak laugh, "She'll be called Poppykit. She's almost reddish…"

"She's beautiful," Silverstripe said, sniffing the she-kit, "And so strong! You'll have your paws full with this one. Thistlekit was the same way, and look at her now!"

Thistlekit appeared at the mention of her name, peering curiously around her mother, "Wow! They're so small. I bet I was never that small."

With a purr of amusement, Silverstripe cuffed the small cat on the ears playfully, "Yes you were. And your brother too. Juniperkit, would you like to meet your new denmates?"

Juniperkit looked warily over his mother's tail. He still appeared apprehensive as he mewed, "Is Wrenflight okay?"

"She will be, with some rest." Sparrowfoot said with a purr, "Nice quiet kits will help her heal even quicker."

Juniperkit nodded, clenching his maw resolutely shut while Thistlekit sighed, "Well, okay. It's time for bed anyway!" Her jaws stretched in a wide yawn and she blinked sleepily at her mother.

Silverstripe curled around her kits, draping her tail over the pair of them, "Goodnight, my sweet kits. Goodnight, Wrenflight."

"Goodnight," Wrenflight murmured blearily, "Thank you, Sparrowfoot. You've been a big help."

"No problem, it's my job, after all." Sparrowfoot said as she checked over the kits once more, "We'll bury the little one in the morning, if that's alright with you?"

Wrenflight nodded in agreement, "I was going to call him Rabbitkit…Do you think he'd like it?"

"I'm sure it'd be just fine with him." Sparrowfoot said with affection. She padded quietly from the nursery and toward the warriors den. She poked her head into the hollow beneath the bush that housed the warriors and whispered loudly, "Redwhisker!"

She was surprised no other cat had been awakened previously by Wrenflight's pained yowls- or perhaps they had and had not come in out of politeness.

"Redwhisker," She demanded once more, "You useless lump of fur. Get up and meet your kits!"

Redwhisker's head appeared over the prone figures of a few sleeping warriors, "Kits?"

"Yes, kits. Wrenflight just gave birth. Are you coming or shall I tell her you're too sleepy to meet your new son and daughter?"

Redwhisker was up in a flash, fumbling over the other warriors in his haste. A few grumbled in protest, turning over and glaring at the disappearing tom.

"She's okay, right?" He asked hurriedly, pacing in front of the medicine cat, "Why didn't any cat wake me?"

A stab of guilt flooded Sparrowfoot. She should have notified Redwhisker as the kits were being born but it all had happened so quickly, "I'm sorry. It was very sudden. She's fine though, just tired. Come with me to the medicine den, I have to get some borage for her before we go back."

Redwhisker nodded, trotting ahead of Sparrowfoot and peering into the medicine cat's den, "Which one is it?"

"I'll get it, you silly tom." Sparrowfoot said with a roll of her eyes. She fished the herb out quickly, clamping it gently between her teeth, "Ready," She said, her reply muffled by the leaves, "Give this to her. Tell her to eat it all- it'll be bitter."

Redwhisker took the borage into his teeth, careful not to bite down on the tender shoots, "Got it. Thanks." He didn't wait for a reply as he dashed off to join his mate.

Sparrowfoot pushed her way between the tendrils of the lichen as she settled down for the night. She turned circles in the soft moss, nestling down. Her eyes felt heavy, despite the fact that she had been buzzing with adrenaline only moments before. The birth had gone well, even with the stillbirth of Wrenflight's first kit. Goldenfur would've been proud of her, she thought sleepily.

The she-cat drifted off to sleep quickly, the quiet of night lulling her senses. It only felt like seconds later when her eyes opened. She stood, shaking the stiffness from her limbs and stretching forward. Her nose twitched in the warm summer air and she froze in momentary confusion- it wasn't Greenleaf yet. Newleaf had barely even begun!

Nor was she in her nest. Instead she stood in the lush undergrowth of a sprawling forest. Her jaws watered as the scents of mouse, squirrel and rabbit flooded her scent glands. She was dreaming, obviously. She realized, with a start, that this was the forest just beyond her camp.

Curiosity took hold of her and lent life into her weary limbs. She padded through the undergrowth, the ferns swishing quietly in the eerily silent afternoon. There appeared to be no other cats around. She could hear no scent anything on the gentle breeze except for prey.

"Hello? Is any cat here?" Sparrowfoot called into the silence, "Any creature?"

The still forest was giving her the chills. It was beautiful but the lack of cat scent made her feel small and lonely among the towering trees. She shrank back against the trunk of a young oak. Her heart thudded in her chest and she could feel a panic building. She drew a long breath to steady herself- this was a dream. She would be fine. If only she could find someone else…

With a detonating boom, a crack of lightning flashed in the sky. Terrified, Sparrowfoot hunkered down to the warm soil. The sunny sky was now obscured by thick, roiling black clouds. No light filtered from above and rain hissed down around Sparrowfoot in torrents, plastering her fur to her skin.

She yowled in terror as another boom resounded in the distance. She shot off from under the shelter of the oak, her paws sliding the wet slurry of mud beneath her. She raced onward, the rain obscuring her view. She wasn't sure she was headed, so long as it was away from the forest and the storm.

She slid panting at the base of the same oak she had left. Her eyes widened in shock- surely she had gone further than this? She whimpered as behind her, lightning struck down into the boughs of a neighboring elm. The bark exploded from the trunk, showering Sparrowfoot with wood shrapnel. She clenched her eyes shut, staggering back as a sudden wall of heat washed over her.

She opened her eyes once more and her jaw dropped. The forest was ablaze. Not just the struck tree- but each tree, gone up like kindling. Smoke chocked the she-cat as she fought to free herself from the inferno.

Suddenly as the fire had come, it had gone. In its wake lay a wasteland of smoldering stumps. The lush undergrowth was completely destroyed, glowing with bright embers.

From behind the charred skeleton of an oak, came a tom. He looked sullenly from the tree's to Sparrowfoot.

"Goldenfur?" Sparrowfoot gasped, lunging forward to touch noses with her old mentor, "Thank Starclan you're here! What's going on- is this a sign?"

"It is, my little sparrow. In a few moons time, this is what will be left of your forest. Nothing but soot and ash…" He scraped a paw over a crumbling fern, "You must be ready. This Greenleaf will be bountiful. I would tell you flee, but it's best the clan grow strong for a great journey awaits not only you, but all the clans."

Sparrowfoot's eyes stretched wide, "W-what? A journey? We have to leave the forest?"

Goldenfur nodded, "Look around you. Can any creature survive in this?" He sighed, "But don't fret. The forest will return. Maybe not during your life, nor even in the lifetime of the newly birthed kits but it was bloom again, as all things do."

"Lithestar should be warned of this-" Sparrowfoot paused, silenced by Goldenfur's look.

"You must not. This is for you alone to bear. It would bring panic to the clans. And it isn't the clan leaders who will bring the clans to their new home. The lies on the shoulders of one cat."

"Who?" Sparrowpaw asked in awe, fur bristling with the sense of her responsibility.

Goldenfur faded, his voice echoing as his image was replaced with the small form of a ginger and white she-cat.

"Poppykit?" Sparrowfoot said softly, "But she's only just born."

"She is a kit now. But she was chosen by Starclan for this mission- she will be ready. She will be courageous. While it is she alone who can lead the clans, she will have help."

Goldenfur became tangent once again, pressing his muzzle to Sparrowfoot's cheek, "Go strongly, Sparrowfoot. Your clan will need you when the time comes. Now, wake."

Sparrowfoot's eyes shot open. Sunlight filtered in through the brambles of her cozy den. She shuddered, the smell of smoke still burning the back of throat and nose. She sat up shakily, fluffing out her pelt and running her tongue through the singed fur of her chest. This was heavy burden to shoulder- but for the sake of the clan she would have to. She would watch Poppykit closely- she did not envy the kit. Keeping a secret was one thing, but leading three clans to safety, that was another.

She fell back into her nest, relaxing. Today, she would get a late start and not feel guilty.


	2. Pawstep by Pawstep

Poppykit wrestled her brother to the ground, her hind paws pummeling his soft underbelly gently as she grasped him around his neck with her forelegs. Briarkit growled in frustration, shifting the smaller she-cat from his stomach and jousting her from her position. Using his size to his advantage, he pinned her to the dusty floor of nursery, the tips of his claws digging into her shoulders.

The ginger and white molly wriggled beneath her brother's paws, her pale green eyes narrowed in irritation, "Get offa me! I wanna win this time! You promised."

Briarkit rolled his eyes, allowing his sister to leap at him and place her paws on his chest. He lay back in defeat as Poppykit stood over him, triumphant. She grinned and said, "Like Duneclan could beat Oakclan in a fight! Poppystar wins."

She neatly leaped over him, "Now get off my territory, fox-heart!"

Briarkit stood, shaking dirt from his fluffy ginger coat. He padded past her, toward the entrance of the nursery, glaring back at his sister, "Sometimes I think you take these games a little too seriously. We're almost apprentices now, you know."

Poppykit watched her brother disappear through the brambles. Shame heated her ear tips. She was only playing around. Besides, Briarkit always won at these games. He was bigger than she was. She preferred playing with Thistlepaw- at least she would let her win without asking sometimes.

It had been two moons since Thistlepaw and Juniperpaw had left the nursery. All Poppykit had left was her brother, Briarkit who wasn't much fun at all. Their mother would often remark that he was so serious, so unlike his father, Redwhisker, who was one of the most aloof cats in the clan. None of the other kits or 'paws wanted to play with him. He had no imagination, Poppykit scoffed to herself, and he used his claws too much.

With no one left in the nursery save the sleeping figure of Beetlenose, Poppykit ventured from the nursery. She blinked her eyes against the warm glow of the afternoon sun. The camp was abuzz with activity. Near the leaders den sat Lithestar, her tawny coat ripping over her muscles. Her intense blue eyes were locked onto those of her deputy, Hawkclaw who nodded seriously to whatever she was saying.

Juniperpaw was busy sorting herbs outside the medicine den with Sparrowfoot. He looked quite concentrated, so she didn't issue a hello. When Juniperpaw had first shown interest in becoming a medicine cat, Poppykit was surprised. He seemed off put by other cat's pain, but that was the reason he had decided to take the sacred route, he had explained. He hated seeing cats in pain, so what better way to avoid that then to treat the root of the problem?

Poppykit trotted toward the fresh-kill pile. There, sharing tongues with Wrenflight sat Redwhisker.

Poppykit bounded up to her father, pouncing at the tip of his tail and biting down. Redwhisker rolled over and yowling with fake agony said,"Yowch! You little monster! If you keep at it, I'll have nothing but a stump for a tail."

Poppykit purred loudly, dropping his tail, "Sorry, Redwhisker! Have you seen Thistlepaw around camp?"

Wrenflight shook her head at her daughter, "She's out with her mentor right now." She gulped down the remains of her mouse, eying Poppykit scrupulously, "Look at your coat. You're positively a mess, just like your brother."

She grasped Poppykit firmly in her jaws, laying her between her paws. She began to groom her daughter with rough strokes of her tongue, "Today is a big day and the state of your fur is just..." She trailed off, clearly having had said something that she wasn't meant to.

"Big day?" Poppykit wriggled free of her mother's paws, bouncing excitedly around Wrenflight and Redwhisker, "Briarkit and I are going to be apprentices, aren't we! Does he know?"

"No! And don't tell him. At least one of you will be surprised." Wrenflight said, crossing her forepaws and looking disappointed.

"I won't!" Poppykit said at once. She felt as if she would pop from excitement, energy fizzing from her very claw-tips, "I can't wait! I'm going to go wait for Thistlepaw."

As she raced off, Wrenflight called after her, "Don't get your fur dirty again!"

Redwhisker chuckled, falling back on his haunches, "She's got spirit, that one."

Wrenflight nodded her head in agreement, her eyes sparkling with the fondness she felt for her only daughter, "She certainly does. Enough for her and her brother."

By the time Thistlepaw had returned from her duties, it was nearing sun-down. The dusky reds and oranges bathed the camp in a dim light and many cats milled around the camp sleepily. The apprentice trotted into camp at the heels of her mentor, Badgerclaw. Clenched in her jaws were the two still-warm bodies of a mouse and a pigeon. She proudly pranced to the freshkill pile and deposited her contribution.

Poppykit could barely contain herself as she raced up to Thistlepaw, soil spraying from her back paws as she skidded to a halt before her best friend. A deep purr shook her small body as she skipped around her, "Guess what, guess what!"

Thistlepaw spat out a feather, looking bewildered at Poppykit's enthusiasm as she asked, "What?"

Thrusting her muzzle close to Thistlepaw's ear, Poppykit whispered, "I'm going to be an apprentice tonight! Briarkit too."

The pale brown apprentice's eyes widened, "No way! That's fantastic. You'll be sleeping in the apprentice den with me soon." She purred deeply, "It'll be nice to have someone else in there, at last. It was lonely without Juniperpaw. We really need more apprentices."

"The warriors will finally stop complaining about doing apprentice work, at least." Poppykit wrinkled her nose, "If I hear Halfear complain about his late lunch one more time…"

The pair dissolved into giggles. Halfear was known as the camp grump- though generally he was nice to Poppykit and Briarkit, as they were his grandkin.

Briarkit padded past the two she-cats, eyeing his sister suspiciously, "You're in a better mood now."

"No thanks to you," Poppykit snapped, her neck fur fluffing. Briarkit had woken on the wrong side of the den this morning, though it wasn't as if her littermate was ever chipper. He often acted as if he had a thorn in his side.

He shrugged, "Sorry. Just because you still act like a kit doesn't mean I have to."

"You think you're so grown up. You're not a warrior yet, you know." Poppykit hissed, eyes narrowed, "Stop being so grumpy!"

Briarkit gave another unceremonious shrug, pushed past his sister and Thistlepaw and trotted toward the elders den.

"You can't let him get to you," Thistlepaw mewed, giving Poppykit a sympathetic look, "He'll be better once you're both apprentices."

Poppykit nodded; tail drooping, "I hope. I just wish he'd stop treating me like he's so much older than me. You're lucky Juniperpaw is so nice."

"I know. He's so busy now-a-days that I never really get to see him anymore though," Thistlepaw sighed, "At least you'll get to share a den with your brother. I kind of miss the nursery." She paused then added, "Don't tell any cat that!"

Poppykit purred, "I won't, don't worry."

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the center of the camp. Lithestar perched on a moss-covered log. Cats of the camp paused what they were doing and turned their attentions to Lithestar. The cream she-cat stood, head high as she called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!"

Cats began to flood from their dens. First the warriors, nimbly racing up to their leaders, followed by the queens. Beetlenose padded slowly, belly swollen with her unborn kits. Last, the elders shuffled forward, exchanging knowing looks.

Wrenflight appeared before Poppykit, Briarkit in tow. She nudged her daughter gently, "Come on, dear."

Poppykit felt her paws tingle in excitement as she followed her mother. Briarkit seemed to sense her exhilaration and pressed close to her side. Poppykit let out a surprised purr as her brother walked with her side by side.

Lithestar's pale blue eyes swept her clan, "Today two of our kits will join the clan as apprentices." Her gaze locked on Briarkit and his sister. Poppykit felt him swell with pride as their leader continued, "Their journey towards becoming warriors starts today. Briarkit, please come forward."

Poppykit thought her brother might burst as he rushed forward, stumbling on his still clumsy paws. His ears laid back in embarrassment as he neared this leader.

Lithestar blinked at him warmly, "Briarkit, from this day forward you will be known as Briarpaw. Stonestep?"

A pale brown tabby tom's ears pricked. He stepped forward, bowing his head respectfully to allow Lithestar to go on.

"You will become Briarpaw's mentor. Pass on to him your courage and steadfastness."

Briarpaw reached forward, licking Stonestep's shoulder as the older warrior rested his head on the apprentice's. The two fell back into the crowd.

"Poppykit, please come forward."

Poppykit slowly walked forward, catching her mother's eye. Wrenflight gave her a tiny nod of encouragement.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Poppypaw. Fawnheart will be your mentor."

A young golden she-cat jumped up, obviously startled. Poppypaw glowed. Fawnheart had been made a warrior shortly before Thistlepaw and Juniperpaw were born. She was kind and patient and would be a fantastic mentor.

Poppypaw licked her shoulder and Fawnheart gave her a gentle nuzzle.

"Pass on to Poppypaw your kindness, compassion and loyalty."

"Poppypaw! Briarpaw!" The hollow rang with the shouts of the clan. Poppypaw could hear Thistlepaw calling her name above the crowd and she felt her ears warm with affection. Soon they would once again share a den. When she had first left, she had felt her absence like a wound.

The clan began to disperse once more now that the excitement had faded. Poppypaw and Briarpaw stood close to their mentors, eyes shining. Fawnheart brushed her tail along Poppypaw's spine, "I would take you out now but it's growing dark. First thing in the morning we'll take a tour of our territory and maybe do some hunting."

Stonestep nodded in agreement, "We'll join you then." He gave a small twitch of his ear as farewell before he padded toward the warrior den.

Fawnheart meowed her goodbye before following him, the ferns covering the entrance swishing closed behind her.

Thistlepaw bounded up to Poppypaw, weaving around her, "Congratulations! I can't believe you're finally an apprentice. And Briarpaw! You've got my father as a mentor." Her eyes shone brightly, "Just don't get under his fur. He can be kind of grumpy."

Briarpaw bristled, "I won't. I'll be the best apprentice the clan has seen. And I'll be leader one day, you'll see. I don't have time to annoy my mentor!"

Thistlepaw blinked as Briarpaw stalked away, "Geeze…who put ants in his pelt? I was just trying to be nice."

"Told you. He's a badger in cat's fur." She rolled her eyes, "Better get used to sharing a den with him."

With a groan, Thistlepaw turned and made her way to the apprentice's nest, "Oh, good. This'll be a fun four moons."


	3. Snake Hearted

Poppypaw turned over in her nest, eyes blearily opening to the sun filtering through the brambles. The warmth bathed her fur and she purred contentedly, closing her eyes, ready for another hour or two of sleep.

Unfortunately, that was not in the stars. A mere few moments later, Fawnheart appeared outside the den. Rustling the branches to the entrance, she stuck her head in and called cheerfully, "Up and at 'em, Poppypaw! We're going to take the territory tour today. Aren't you excited?"

The small apprentice opened one eye, squinting at her mentor, "Already?"

"It's an hour past sun up!" Fawnheart bounced on her paws, "Can't sleep away all the sunlight, can we? Briarpaw's all ready to go. We're waiting on you."

Poppypaw scrambled up, shook the moss from her pelt and brushed past Fawnheart. Of course Briarpaw was up! He would call her a lazy kit when he saw her. Why didn't any cat wake her? Her ears flattened in embarrassment. This was not how she wanted to start her first day as an apprentice.

"Don't be so down on yourself, you're not that late," Fawnheart mewed behind her. Poppypaw turned to meet her amber gaze, "On my first day out, I fell into the stream and flailed around like a dying trout. I thought I was drowning!" Her tail twitched as she recalled, "My mentor- Hawkclaw- couldn't stop laughing long enough to help me. That's when I knew I was an Oakclan cat through and through. I don't get how Creekclan can stand the water."

Poppypaw laughed with her mentor. She could almost picture a smaller, fuzzier Fawnheart floundering in a few inches of water, "Was he mad?"

"Not really. Ravenwing wasn't though. He stomped by a few seconds later saying I scared every bit of prey from the stream to the pine forest. I got a real earful."

"Well, hopefully we won't fall into any streams today," Poppypaw's nose wrinkled, "I don't want my paws wet."

The pair trotted toward the center of camp where situated at the freshkill pile sat Briarpaw, Stonestep and Thistlepaw. Poppypaw's eyes lit up happily as she rushed forward and pressed her muzzle against Thistlepaw's in greeting, "What are you doing here? Didn't Badgerclaw take you out this morning? You're back awful early."

Thistlepaw purred, nudging Poppypaw away, "I'm trying to eat! If you must know, Badgerclaw chased a squirrel into a pricker-bush. He looked like a giant hedgehog when he managed to get out. Now he's got to spend the morning in Sparrowfoot's den, getting thorns plucked from his beh-"

Poppypaw began to twitch her whiskers wildly, hoping to distract Thistlepaw as her den mate explained. From the medicine den, Badgerclaw had emerge and was swiftly approaching. It was too late.

"Ahem."

Thistlepaw froze, eyes widening. Slowly, she turned to face her mentor. The large black and white tom stood swathed comically in cobwebs. They drooped over his ears and nose and down his neck. His yellow eyes were narrowed in what appeared to be anger, but Poppypaw could see amusement twinkling there.

"Plucking thorns from my what?"

Thistleclaw gulped, grinning up at Badgerclaw winningly, "Um…mouse?" She offered the remains her mostly eaten breakfast.

Badgerclaw snorted, rooting around the freshkill pile, "No thanks. Sparrowfoot wants to share a rabbit." He pushed aside a pigeon to claim his prize, "And since you're not doing anything, why don't you go with the new apprentices to check out the territory? It's always good to get a lay of the land more than once. If that's alright with you two?" He nodded toward Fawnheart and Stonestep.

"I've got no problem with it." Stonestep said, eyeing his daughter, "Fawnheart?"

"The more the merrier!" The she-cat chirped happily. Poppypaw nodded in agreement, ecstatic that her friend was being allowed along.

Briarpaw didn't look so sure. He harrumphed crossly, rolling a pebble beneath his paw. He looked positively bored, "So long as we get going soon…"

Badgerclaw nodded, picking up the rabbit in his jaws. He turned around, mumbling through his prey's fur, "If you don't mind, this hedgehog needs to have his quills trimmed."

Thistlepaw bit back a snicker as the tom waggled his rump, a few thorns still snared in his fur. He retreated once again to the medicine cat's den.

"You're lucky Badgerclaw has a good sense of humor," Stonestep said, his tail twitching with amusement, "Hasn't your mother taught you about not teasing other cats?"

Thistlepaw's ears drooped as she nibbled on the last of her mouse, "I was only having a bit of fun. I wasn't doing it to be mean."

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot," Stonestep purred, "To be honest," He lowered his voice, looking around, "He did look a bit like a hedgehog."

"Are we going to sit around and gossip like elders all day?" Briarpaw snapped, kicking his pebble away, "I wanna go!"

Stretching languidly, Stonestep surveyed his charge, "Apprentices should be patient. A temper is a dangerous thing on the battle field. You want to remain calculated."

Briarpaw looked stricken at the reprimand. He shifted his gaze away and mumbled an apology.

"Don't be so hard on him," Fawnheart soothed, "He's excited, is all."

"Dunno, he's always a grump," Poppypaw muttered to Thistlepaw, "He just wants to impress Stonestep."

"Well, he's not doing a good job of it," Thistlepaw replied, flicking her tail across Poppypaw's nose, "We better get moving, they're already ahead of us."

The forest around them hummed with activity, even in the early morning light. Lazily, honey bees flitted from flower to flower, dusting themselves with the pale yellow pollen of one plant and bringing it to another. Bird song echoed through the branches and Poppypaw's ears twitched with the sweet sound of it. Where there was bird song, there was prey. She could almost imagine her first catch- perhaps a robin, or a black bird? Something tasty, she hoped.

The five cats marched on in silence, Fawnheart and Stonestep in the lead with Thistlepaw not far behind. Though she had been an apprentice for just two moons, she knew the lay of land better than most. She had a keen eye and a knack for remembering land marks. Badgerclaw had boasted of her tracking abilities, telling his fellow warriors she'd be the greatest the clan had seen since Hawkeye, the fabled warrior of old who had once tracked down three missing kits from Creekclan who had been missing for nearly half a moon.

Finally, Stonestep broke the silence, "All of you, stop. I want you to scent the air and tell me what you smell."

Briarpaw and Poppypaw exchanged looks, before both cats tilted their muzzles to the sky. Poppypaw opened her mouth, letting the warm air bathe the roof of her mouth. She tried to pull scents apart, but most of them seemed a jumbled mess.

Briarpaw spoke first, "Cats. From Birchclan," He breathed again, eyes scrunching up, "Hawkclaw, Redwhisker…" He trailed off, "And a few others."

Stonestep nodded, clearly impressed, "Good job. It's not often new apprentices can tell separate cat's scents. The morning patrol was out a few hours ago."

Brairpaw fizzled with pride, his narrow chest swelling. Poppypaw purred softly. Though he annoyed her, Briarpaw was still her brother and she was proud of him as well.

"Poppypaw?" Fawnheart asked, "What about you?"

"Um…I smell mostly prey. There's some mice around here," She breathed deeply again, closing her eyes, "A rabbit den. And water?"

"Good!" Fawnheart said, tail twitching, "Yes, we're close to the stream that runs through our territory and eventually connects to Creekclan."

"Let's show them the border," Stonestep said, nodding his head toward the east, "They can get a smell of Creekclan."

Thistlepaw wrinkled her nose, "You'll definitely know it when you smell it. Their scent is like old fish and scummy water."

Poppypaw padded after her mentor, her ears twitching with alertness. Briarpaw was pressed close to Stonestep, his eyes sparking with excitement. He was itching for a fight, Poppypaw knew, just hoping there'd be some apprentices crossed over the border between the clans. She watched him as his claws sheathed and unsheathed, tearing at the grass beneath his paws. When had her brother become so hot-blooded?

The border between Oakclan and Creekclan was just at the edge of a babbling stream. Clear, cool water ran swiftly over a motley assortment of stones and pebbles. Poppypaw could see a few small fish swimming through the bulrushes and she wondered if this is what Creekclan ate. The stream spanned for miles east and west down the territories, sometimes tapering off into smaller bodies of water. The water's route ended near the middle of Duneclan territory, flowing into a shallow pond which was the only place the plains cats could get their water.

"Is this where Creekclan hunts?" Poppypaw asked, studying the ebb and flow of water from the side of the stream.

"No," Fawnheart said with a purr, "This stream feeds into a larger creek somewhere in their territory. There's much bigger fish than these," She gestured to the small fish in the stream, "Or so I've been told by other warriors at the Gatherings."

"Speaking of Creekclan, can you scent them now?" Stonestep asked, nodding toward the creek, "It may be hard to smell over the water at first."

Poppypaw concentrated, eyes narrowed as she sought the scent of the opposing clan. Finally, it hit her, "Phew! That reeks!"

Brairpaw swiped a paw over his nose, "You're right, Thistlepaw. How do they stand it?"

Thistlepaw laughed, "Told you so!"

Stonestep let out an amused purr, "Oh, it's not so bad. They're worse in person! That water they swim in must seep into their skin because no matter how much they claim to bathe, they always smell like it!"

"They're not all bad!" Fawnheart said, "I mean, Cranetail seems nice, and Otterstar is a fair leader. She's never done us wrong."

"You just have a crush on Cranetail," Stonestep said, eyes narrowed in amusement as Fawnheart stammered a quick, "No I don't!"

"But you're right. Otterstar is a good leader and she's on good terms with Lithestar. We rarely have any problems with them. Duneclan on the other paw…"

Thistlepaw bristled, the fur on her neck spiking, "If I ever see Crowpaw again, I'm gunna flay his fur off."

There had always been animosity between Duneclan and Oakclan. The sandy territory of their rival clan was near the southern border. Here, the lush green grass and plants of Oakclan grew less dense until there was nothing but rock, tall stalks of golden grass and shifting expanses of sand. There were so many different shades of the forest, from the dark of the fir trees to the golden and yellow of the leaves in leaf-fall. The amber of Duneclan was flat, an endless ocean of yellow as far as the eye could see. Poppypaw did not envy the cats that lived there, it seemed harsh and unforgiving.

"Are we going to see the border?" Briarpaw asked, dancing from paw to paw, eyes lit up.

Stonestep exchanged a glance with Fawnheart and then shrugged, "So long as we stay a few mouse lengths from the border, it should be fine. Viperstar rewards his cats for their animosity. We don't want to give them reason to attack."

As the small band of cats neared Duneclan's territory, Poppypaw felt a shift in soil beneath her. It was loose, grainy and hard to grip with her claws. She struggled to keep up with the larger cats, though she noted both Thistlepaw and Briarpaw were having an equally hard time.

"No wonder nothing grows here," Poppypaw meowed, shaking her back paw off behind her in disgust, "The dirt's dead and dry."

"What do they even eat?" Briarpaw asked, "There's no trees for birds or mice to hide in. And no water to fish."

Stonestep sat, wrapping his tail around his paws, "Mostly lizards and snakes. There are some rabbits out there as well."

"Snakes?" Poppypaw gasped with disbelief, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh, yes," Fawnheart agreed gravely, "Oakclan doesn't mess around with them but Viperstar has a taste for snake flesh. There are some snakes in the sand that have fangs three times as long as our own, tails that rattle to warn cats off, and worst of all, in their teeth is a poison that can kill a cat in a few heartbeats."

Poppypaw's eyes grew wide with horror and awe- poison fangs? What kind of place was this?

"I've heard from the elders that there are huge bugs in there too with great big stingers on their tails…" Thistlepaw said in a hushed tone, thrashing her tail for emphasis, "They say that Duneclan kits train on them even before they become apprentices."

With a snort, Briarpaw's eyes narrowed, "We could still beat them in a fight. I hear they're cowards. They like to hide out in their grass and attack patrols but before the real fight gets started, they run off."

"Cowards they may be, but you never want to fight them on their own land," Stonestep meowed, "You three now know how hard it is to walk on the sand- can you imagine fighting in it? Duneclan is lean and agile- it's much easier for them to cross the sands then it is for us heavier forest cats."

"Maybe it's because we don't grow fat on prey that practically runs into your claws," A snide growl sounded from thick patch of plains grass. A snubbed nose appeared through the golden stalks first, followed by a fair of smoldering blue eyes. A long-legged golden tom-cat, battle scarred and lean stood a few fox lengths from the small band of cats.

"So as you were saying?" the tom asked, eyes narrowed to slits, "Cowards are we?"

Poppypaw's tail fluffed up in fear as she took a pace back. It was her first venture from home and already she was faced with an enemy from Duneclan! She wasn't ready for a fight. Her heart pounded in her ears as she pressed close to Fawnheart.

Her eye caught the tom's and he grinned at her, "Looks like you've got a coward here yourself. What's wrong, little rabbit?"

Poppypaw closed her eyes tightly, thrusting her muzzle into her mentor's fur. She refused to answer him, to give him the satisfaction of hearing the fear that would no doubt cause her voice to tremble.

Thistlepaw snarled, placing herself in front of Poppypaw, "Call her a coward again and I'll send you home with a few new scars!"

"Thistlepaw!" Stonestep's voice rang out across the clearing, "You will do no such thing."

Thistlepaw stared in disbelief at her father, "He called Poppypaw-"

"I don't care what he called her," He answered coolly, "It would be wise to not take his bait. Warriors are patient."

Thistleclaw's tail drooped but her fur remained spiked in anger. She stalked backwards, letting her tail rest against Poppypaw's. The small gesture brought her comfort.

Briarpaw, who was silent up to this point studying the tom in front of him, finally spoke, "You're Sandstripe, aren't you? The deputy of Duneclan?"

The tom's chest puffed out with pride, "I see my reputation reaches past clan borders. Yes, that's my name."

"Why are you so close to Oakclan's borders?" Stonestep asked, his gaze sweeping the grasses for other signs of movement. He found none.

"I could ask the same of you," Sandstripe said, lazily strolling closer, "We all know Oakclan hates the sand between their toes. Why don't you run home, back to your trees and mouse-brained prey?"

Stonestep's mouth was set in a frown, "We'll take our leave when we're ready to go. We're not breaking any laws by being here."

"I suppose not," Sandstripe mewed, eyes still locked on the apprentices, "But if even one of your apprentices set a whisker over the boundary, I'll tear then apart 'till there's nothing left but fur and bones. Is that understood?"

Without answering, Stonestep swung around, "Let's go. We've overstayed our welcome."

Poppypaw obediently followed, Briarpaw and Thistlepaw both close to her on either side. The only sound was the crunch of leaves beneath their paws. It unnerved her how calm Briarpaw had been during the whole ordeal. Perhaps she was a coward. Her trail drooped, dragging in the leaves as they beat a hasty retreat deep into Oakclan territory.


	4. Love Breeds Bravery

The warm chattering of Oakclan's camp was a stark difference from the animosity Poppypaw and her clan mates had faced just moments ago. Poppypaw ducked beneath the gnarled brambles of the high, over grown bushes that ringed their camp. Relief bathed her as she caught sight of her mother near the nursery, chatting with Beetlenose. Her paws ached and her legs we're weak from fright. How could any cat stand this?

She separated from the group, breaking into a run and nearly bowling her mother over. Wrenflight meowed with surprise, managing to catch herself before she fell backwards.

Poppypaw's fur was laced with the smell of fear. Her brow creased with worry as her forepaws pulled her daughter closer and rumbled, "What happened, little one?"

"Duneclan's what's wrong," Thistlepaw hissed as she drew closer. Beetlenose had retreated back into the nursery by now, her nose poking from the entrance as she listened to Thistlepaw rant.

"Sandstripe was near the border," Poppypaw added softly as pushed her way out from her mother's paws and padded next to Thistlepaw, "He was very unwelcoming…"

The dusty brown she-cat snorted, her gold eyes flaming once again, "Unwelcoming isn't the right word, Poppypaw. He threatened us! We didn't even do anything. We we're still three fox lengths from the border, maybe even more. Duneclan has it in for us, it's no secret."

"I wouldn't go that far," Wrenflight mewed, though she looked worried, "Did he hurt you?" She began to sniff along Poppypaw's pelt, pulling back when she was satisfied there was no blood spilled, "Where's your brother?"

"He went with Stonestep and Fawnheart to report, don't worry. No one was hurt," Thistlepaw answered for her. In honesty, Poppypaw wasn't sure herself where Briarpaw had gone- she had paid little attention to any cat since she arrived back at camp.

"I'm going to go to lie down," She mewed suddenly. She was tired, sure, but suddenly she didn't feel like being around other cats. Thistlepaw looked as if she was going to protest but Poppypaw was already shuffling towards the apprentices den, her paws feeling heavy as stones. She circled her nest twice before curling up into a tight ball, the tip of her tail draping over her nose.

The guilt of her cowardice crashed down on her. She hadn't even said anything when the deputy of Duneclan had spoken to her! Briarpaw was right- she was a kit. A scared, selfish kit. She didn't feel fit to be a warrior; she was hardly worthy of her apprentice name! She had shamed her mentor and her clan.

She sulked in silence, trying hard to filter out the sounds of camp. Despite her best efforts, the voices of her clan-mates still reached her ears. Right beside the apprentices den was the Elder's. She could hear now Voletooth speaking to Halfear.

"These fleas are eating me alive!" The old she-cat complained to Halfear.

"So visit Sparrowfoot."

"And have Juniperpaw fuss over me? I won't waste their time…"

She pressed her paws over her ears, blocking out the conversation. These were the cats she was sworn to protect. If she couldn't do that, she might as well be a rouge wandering on her own.

"Poppypaw?"

Slowly, Poppypaw lowered her paws. She knew that voice. A few mouse-lengths away, blocking the light from the entrance stood Thistlepaw. The molly had a look of concern on her face. She stepped closer to her den-mate, "Do you feel okay? I could get my brother to have a look at you…"

"Mm fine," came Poppypaw's mumbled response. She didn't want to talk, especially not to Thistlepaw. The she-cat had stood up for her when she had hidden behind her mentor. She wasn't deserving of such a friend- besides, she must think poorly of her now.

"Well, if you're fine, why don't you come and have something to eat with me? I'm starving and you must be too, after all that walking."

At the mention of food, Poppypaw's stomach clenched, but even then she said, "I'm not hungry, thank you. I just want to sleep."

A moment of silence fell over the den. Thistlepaw looked closely at Poppypaw, her frown deepening, "If it's about what happened back there, I'm sorry if I overstepped some sort of boundary or something. I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

Great Starclan above, Poppypaw thought, now she's going to blame herself! Poppypaw leapt on to her paws, "It's not you!" Her tail lashed in anxiety, "I was afraid, Thistlepaw…"

Thistlepaw stared blankly at her, then one brow cocked quizzically.

Poppypaw continued, "I was afraid and I hid. Now all of Duneclan is going to think Oakclan is full of weaklings and cowards!" Her voice cracked with emotion, "I don't know what happened. I just froze up. I wouldn't be surprised if Lithestar took away my apprenticeship, in fact, I deserve it-!"

Her rant was cut short as Thistlepaw stuffed her mouth with her tail. Poppypaw blinked in confusion, spitting it out and swiping her tongue around her mouth.

A second later, Thistlepaw's muzzle was close to her own, the cold of her nose pressing against her own. Poppypaw felt her heart flutter from the contact and she squeaked aloud.

Thistlepaw ignored this, laying into her friend. Her voice was firm as she said, "I didn't take you as a cat to pity herself! You're going stop sulking right now and come with to get some food, alright?"

"But-!"

"No buts." Thistlepaw drew back, all severity gone from her voice, her eyes warm and full of sympathy, "We all get frightened, Poppypaw. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Sure, you may have reacted poorly, but it was your first time out on the territory. No cat is going to blame you. I don't," She touched her paw to Poppypaw's chest, "You have a good heart, Poppypaw. Love breeds bravery."

"You weren't frightened though," Poppypaw whispered, though now she was arguing for arguing sake. Thistlepaw's words had done their job. She felt her anxieties melt away slowly but surely.

"Yes I was," Thistlepaw stated simply, "I may put on a brave front but it doesn't mean I never get scared. I was terrified, actually."

"You were? Of what?" Poppypaw asked, genuinely curious.

Thistlepaw brushed her tail along her spine as she stood, murmuring softly, "Of seeing you hurt, of not being able to protect you…" She paused awkwardly then quickly added, "Now, c'mon! I'm starving."

Poppypaw watched disappear from the den, the fur along her back tingling from Thistlepaw's gentle caress. Was she imagining the note of longing in Thistlepaw's mew? She shook her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. She trotted out after her, feeling much better than she had.

She joined Thistlepaw at the fresh-kill pile. The dusky she-cat had pulled free a plump looking black bird from the pile and gestured to the carcass, "Wanna share?"

Poppypaw nodded, sitting close. She allowed Thistlepaw the first bite, but after the other cat had torn into the still warm meat, Poppypaw's stomach gurgled in hunger. She pulled a sliver of flesh from the bird, chewing quickly.

"I knew you were hungry," Thistlepaw purred, pushing the rest of the bird toward her friend, "Eat. I'll have a mouse instead."

"Feeling better?"

Poppypaw paused mid-chew, glancing up to her brother. He wore a smug expression, his whiskers quivering. He was biting at the bit to tell her something. She gulped down her mouthful, "Yes…"

Briarpaw sat, snatching away the remains of her meal and digging in, "Well, while you were off crying-"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Whatever you were doing then. Anyway, while you were off in the apprentices den, I was with Stonestep and Fawnheart. I got to talk to Lithestar. She told me I had shown bravery worthy of a warrior!"

Thistlepaw rolled her eyes. Briarpaw was a born braggart, apparently. She licked her whiskers clean and asked, "And?"

"And nothing…" He deflated a little when he saw the two she-cats were unimpressed, "She made me leave after that. She's going to talk to the clan, I think."

"Of course she is," Thistlepaw said, "Duneclan is treating us as if we've been stealing their prey or something. Maybe she'll declare a battle?"

"I hope not!" Poppypaw interjected, looking horrified. She quickly stifled herself, seeing Briarpaw's eyes gleam with amusement.

"Don't worry, sister. They don't take scaredy-kits into battle. You'll probably be left at camp to defend the elders," He quipped, grinning at her.

"There's no dishonor in protecting the elders," Thistlepaw snapped in response, glowering at the young tom, "You'd better remember that."

Briarpaw shrugged, the reprimand meant nothing coming from a fellow apprentice, "Whatever."

Thistlepaw looked as if she wanted to argue more, but she was silenced as Lithestar appeared from her den with Hawkclaw and Stonestep by her side. Fawnheart joined her apprentice, looking grim.

Lithestar leapt high, her claws digging deep into the mossy wood of the fallen tree in the middle of camp as she hoisted herself up. She let out a yowl that echoed throughout the camp, "Let all cats gather before me for a clan meeting!"

A few cats looked up in surprise. Poppypaw knew what they were thinking: there were no new kits to apprentice and none of the current apprentices were old enough to receiver their warrior names just yet. The Elder's shuffled out from their den, Voletooth looking anxiously at Halfear who merely shrugged back.

As soon as the majority of the clan stood around the base of the log, Lithestar began to speak, "Cats of Oakclan, Stonestep and Fawnheart have brought me news of Duneclan."

Whispers and speculation flew throughout the gathering cats and Lithestar waited patiently for the hushed noise to subside. When all was quiet she continued, "No cat was injured or attacked, but the deputy of Duneclan has made some serious threats towards out apprentices. From now on, I want extra patrols near the border but until the animosity dies down, no apprentice shall train or hunt there. Unless you are marking the border or on patrol, I would prefer if all cats would keep their distance from the scent line."

A pale she-cat, Owlface, called from the crowd, "Won't they think us weak if we suddenly start avoiding the borders?"

A few shouts of agreements rippled through the crowd but Lithestar raised a paw for silence, "Not if we have extra patrols. I don't want any single cat being caught in a battle. Duneclan can be ruthless, especially under Viperstar's rule. I do not want a war over what could be empty threats. I value your opinions, clan mates, but it is wise to see things out first."

Poppypaw found herself nodding along in agreement. While the tom had scared her at the border, it was no reason to launch an attack. She was relieved that Lithestar saw it that way- not only for her sake, but for the rest of her clans. Bloodshed was only needed as a last resort.

"If that's all..?" Lithestar trailed off, leaving a pause for any cat to voice their concerns. None answered. She gave a nod to the crowd and said, "I thank Stonestep and Fawnheart for acting wisely in their encounter, and to their apprentices as well."

Stonestep and Fawnheart both dipped their heads at their leader's praise. Briarpaw's pelt fluffed out in the excitement of being mentioned but Poppypaw felt her ears burn. She didn't deserve praise, not with how she had acted. Still, she felt a surge of joy at being mentioned.

With that, the meeting concluded. Lithestar abandoned her perch, gesturing with her tail for Hawkclaw to follow her back to her den. The clan dispersed, save a few cats who still sat around talking amongst themselves. Beetlenose still looked concerned, but Silverstripe was talking animatedly with the to-be queen. Poppypaw could understand her anxiety. She had unborn kits to worry about, her first litter.

She heard a snippet of the conversation:

"Don't worry," soothed Silverstripe, "Badgerclaw will protect you. And you have the rest of the clan to look out for you too! Duneclan wouldn't dare attack the camp anyway…"

"I know, I just can't help but worry," mewed the black and white queen, "Maybe we should reinforce the nursery just in case?"

"I'm sure the apprentices would be happy to help," Silverstripe said, nodding to Poppypaw who flicked her ear in response. She had been caught eavesdropping but the two she-cats didn't seem to mind. She padded closer.

"Would you take Thistlepaw and go fetch some nice, thorny branches to weave into the nursery?" Silverstripe asked.

"Of course," Poppypaw responded at once, "I'd be glad to help out."

"Oh, thank you so much, dear," Beetlenose purred, gently butting her head against the younger younger she-cat, "I'll feel much better knowing it's done."

Poppypaw gave a friendly wave of her tail before dashing off. She called out behind her shoulder, "We'll have it done by tonight! Don't worry, Beetlenose!"


	5. Thistlestorm

Lithestar stood before Thistlepaw, a warm look of pride on her muzzle. Thistlepaw shuffled from paw to paw nervously, feeling her fur prickle as dozens of eyes trained on the back of her head.

Lithestar cleared her throat, speaking, "I_,_ Lithestar, leader of Oakclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I pray you accept her as a warrior of full title."

She paused, nodding to Thistlepaw, "Do you, Thistlepaw, accept the warrior code, to honor your clan and to protect your fellow clan cats even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," came Thistlepaw's response. Her eyes blazed liquid gold and Lithestar knew it to be true.

"Then from this night forth, you will be known as Thistlestorm! May your battle prowess and kind heart bring honor and strength to the clan, and may Starclan bless you with a long life and luck." Lithestar finished her sentence just as the gathering of cats bellow her erupted into cheers.

Lithestar gestured with her tail and Thistlestorm came forward. The leader of Oakclan laid her chin atop the smaller cat's head and in turn, Thistlestorm licked her shoulder.

"Thistlestorm, Thistlestorm!" The cries rang out through the camp. The dusky brown she-cat stood with her head held high, letting their praise wash over her. From the crowd, Poppypaw called the loudest yet. She reared onto her back paws, catching Thistlestorm's eye who gave a sheepish grin in response.

Stonestep and Silverstripe passed through the throngs of cat to greet their daughter. Juniperpaw wasn't far behind, his tail waving a friendly greeting.

Silverstripe nuzzled her daughter fondly, a throaty purr thrumming through her whole body, "Congratulations, my kit. I remember when you were just a new-born. Soon you'll be having kits of your own! Grandkin! I can't believe it-"

"Silverstripe!" Thistlestorm meowed, looking aghast, "I've just been made a warrior! I'm not going to be stuck in the queen's den any time soon." The mere thought of kits- or rather, birthing kits, made her insides squirm. She didn't mind kits but being a mother was not in her stars; she had decided this many moons ago. She quickly changed the subject, "So, Thistlestorm…cool name or THE coolest name?"

Stonestep chuckled, "A fierce name befitting of your prowess," He paused and grinned, "And pretty cool."

Thistlestorm nosed her brother's cheek, "You'll be next! Sparrowfoot is sure to give you your full name soon, right?"

The silver tom-cat shrugged but he didn't look bothered, "In time! Medicine cats usually train longer then warriors. Though, I hope it's before the other 'paws get their full names. I don't wanna be the only 'paw left in camp."

Thistlepaw laughed, "It'll be soon. No cat can doubt you know your stuff." She stretched out, "I'd better get going before Hawkclaw chews me out. I've got to sit vigil."

Silverstripe nodded, ushering Stonestep and Juniperpaw away with her tail, "Let's not distract her from her new duties. Come on dear, it's past bed time…"

Thistlestorm shook her head, watching in amusement as her family disappeared into the crowd once again. Most of the cats had dispersed but a few still stood around chattering. She noticed Poppypaw waiting near the edge of the crowd for her, or so she assumed.

Thistlestorm gestured with her tail for her to follow. Poppypaw started forward, casting a glance over her shoulder to see if any cat had noticed. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so self-conscious, it was only Thistlestorm. Why did it matter if any cat saw? She shook her head firmly, trotting after her friend.

Thistlestorm sat at the entrance to the camp, her tail curled over her paws. A few gnarled bushes reached high above the two she-cats with a path cutting through the center of the tangled foliage. The tunnel itself was shaped by generations of cats milling back and forth.

The brown she-cats ears twitched at Poppypaw's approach and she said, "At least it's a mild night for a vigil, huh?"

Poppypaw nodded, sitting a few inches from her friend. Even with the distance she could still feel the heat from Thistlestorm's pelt, "I hate that you've got to sit out here alone."

"Every warrior does," Thistlestorm mewed, eyes fixed on the gap between the bushes, "Though I wish it were you waiting here with me."

A silence fell over the pair. Poppypaw could hear the distant murmuring of the clan back at the meeting hollow. She let the quiet wash over her, enjoying the company of Thistlestorm and the solitude of the night.

She fought back a purr as Thistlestorm slid closer, their fur touching. The other she-cat's gold eyes met the green of hers briefly as she mumbled, "S'a little cold…"

It wasn't really cold at all, Poppypaw thought, but she was not going to complain. She rested her head against Thistlestorm's shoulder, the other she-cat was at least a head taller than her.

The sky above was strained blood-red but by the time Thistlestorm pulled away it had turned a dusky blue. She gently nudged Poppypaw who looked quizzically at her, "You'd better get to bed. I might be allowed a nap tomorrow, but you won't. Plus, I'm supposed to be doing this alone."

Poppypaw nodded though she loathed leaving Thistlestorm's side. Already she could feel the cool of the breeze against the fur that had been warmed by Thistlestorm's.

"I guess so…It's going to be lonely in the apprentice's den without you. Juniperpaw's been with Sparrowfoot this whole time and Briarpaw…well…" She trailed off, feeling slightly guilty for talking badly of her brother despite their misgivings.

Thistlestorm touched her nose to Poppypaw's, feeling a twinge of sympathy, "Two moons and Rosekit and Tansykit will be in there too!"

Her friend's ears drooped miserably, "In two moons I should be made a warrior, like you." She scrapped the ground with a paw, "If only I hadn't gotten sick."

Thistlestorm nodded, frowning. Last moon, Poppypaw had fallen deathly ill with green-cough. Sparrowfoot had done all she could and the cough had gone within two weeks, but Poppypaw's weakness had lingered for two more. Thistlestorm could still feel her friend's bones beneath her thin pelt as they had sat close.

"I've got a lot of catching up to do, Fawnheart says," Poppypaw mumbled, "But…I guess I should be thankful that I'm not with Starclan just yet."

Thistlestorm's fur prickled, uncomfortable at the thought of losing her closest friend, "I don't want to think about that. I knew you were going to pull through the whole time."

Poppypaw purred, "That's why you were there at my side half the time even when Sparrowfoot threatened to drag you from the medicine den, right?"

"That was for your sake, not mine!" Thistlestorm said, swatting her playfully with her tail, "Maybe a little for mine. Anyway, bed, go."

With a flick of the ear, the ginger she-cat trotted toward her den, throwing one last look over her shoulder but Thistlestorm had already turned back around to face her vigil alone.


End file.
